


Heart of Despair

by vestigialstell



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Insecurity, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Polyamorous Negotiations, Threesome - M/M/M, weird emotion manipulating magics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:49:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22905004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vestigialstell/pseuds/vestigialstell
Summary: Dorian has been dating Adaar and Bull for a while now and it's going surprisingly well. He's happier than he's ever been in his life and he's not quite sure what to do with himself. The whole thing is suspicious. Dorian struggles with his insecurities while his lovers are just doing their best to love him.
Relationships: Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus, Male Adaar/Iron Bull/Dorian Pavus
Comments: 5
Kudos: 66





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dragon age kinkmeme prompt: 
> 
> Things are great for the ultimate OT3, but Dorian's insecurities get the best of him and he starts thinking Bull and Adaar are perfect for each other, look at them smiling and being happy, and maybe he shouldn't be in the middle of their relationship. So Dorian becomes distant to a point when Adaar and Bull are worried that he's not into neither of them anymore.
> 
> Of course, everyone's wrong, they are perfect for each other and they all have fluffy kinky sex 8D
> 
> Basically, just give me Adaarianbull (yes, I want to call it that until a better ship name shows up lol)
> 
> https://dragonage-kink.dreamwidth.org/89526.html?thread=361011126#cmt361011126
> 
> This fic has not been beta read.

The staff was carved from a warped white wood that curled at the end into a tight hook. Black marks were scattered across it, as though it had been burned, or frost bitten. Dorian took it without hesitation. It froze his fingers and when he exhaled he could see his breath, for all it was a bright day at the start of summer. 

Dorian grinned and spun the staff in a lazy circle. The staff thrummed with power and ripped the heat out of the air as it passed through it. It was perfect. 

It reminded him of the first cold staff he’d had, a gift from his father for his eighteenth birthday. He remembered practicing with it in the courtyard while his father watched on and thinking that if only he got good enough his father might be proud of him again despite his queerness. The smile on Dorian’s face stiffened at the memory. 

“It’s acceptable,” Dorian said and Adaar laughed. It was truly the best gift Dorian had ever been given. 

“That must mean it’s perfect,” he said. 

“Does it have a name like Bull’s?” Dorian asked. It looked like a weapon that had a name. 

“I’m not sure. Dagna wasn’t in the undercroft when I checked and Harrit only recognized Edgewise,” Adaar said. Dorian resolved to check in with Dagna at his next availability. “How is it, Bull?”

Bull laughed and swung Edgewise with two hands into the ground. The earth shook at the blow. The look in Bull’s eyes was one Dorian only ever saw on the battlefield or in the bedroom. 

“Perfect, Kadan.”

Adaar broke out into a smile that could rival the sun. He threw his arm around Dorian and pulled him in close. 

“I did good, right?” Adaar said, fishing for a compliment. 

“You did perfectly, Amatus,” Dorian said and Adaar leaned in to steal a kiss. Dorian lifted up on his toes so Adaar didn’t have to lean down too far. Adaar was smiling too much to kiss properly. 

“Come at me, Boss,” Iron Bull called. “Let’s try out your gifts.”

Adaar swept Dorian up in his arms and set him carefully to the side of the courtyard. Then he grinned ferally and summoned a sword of light to his hand. He leaped across the field at Iron Bull and the two Qunari clashed together with a sound that sent a flock of birds up into the air. 

They were easily twice the size of anyone else in the courtyard and together they looked like figures of legend, fighting as only those with both experience and natural talent could. Iron Bull would gain the advantage with a sword alone but Adaar would wrap the Fade around himself like a cloak and Bull’s attacks would go straight through him harmlessly. 

It was a battle like most people would never witness and for his lovers this was only foreplay. 

They looked gorgeous together, all sweaty grey skin and bulging muscles. Dorian watched them with open admiration. He was so lucky to have their love. 

The memory of his father invaded his thoughts. What would he say if he knew Dorian had taken two Qunari lovers? There was no magical skill in the world that could make up for that. His hand flexed around his new staff. 

*****

Dorian didn’t get a chance to go to the undercroft. 

Adaar took him out on three missions in a row, despite it being a tactical disadvantage. It would be smarter to leave Dorian, the extra mage, at home and bring an archer and someone with daggers instead. Still, he loved every moment with his partners and even if they suffer without Cole’s daggers at times, it’s worth it to not be parted. 

They all squeeze into one extra-large tent that Adaar had commissioned for them. Tents that fit two Qunari warriors and a mage that hated camping couldn’t be bought in a standard market place. 

When they finally returned home from the Exalted Plains, Adaar dragged them both up to his rooms and Dorian forgot all about the mystery of his staff’s name. 

Adaar’s hands squeezed his hips so hard he knew he’d have bruises the next morning and Dorian moaned. Iron Bull cursed as Dorian’s mouth vibrated around his cock. 

The next few minutes are lost in a haze of pleasure, Dorian trying not to choke as he worked his throat open on Iron Bull’s oversized cock while Adaar thrust into his ass. He closed his eyes and lost himself in the twin sensations and the warmth of his lover’s. 

He knew what he looked like stretched between them. It was their favorite position. He’d been fucked like this in front of a mirror just so his lovers could prove to him how good he looked. 

The silence lasted longer than it usually did. His lovers were not quiet people and they usually talked even more in the bedroom.

Dorian pulled off of Iron Bull’s cock to breathe and glanced upward. His Qunari lovers were looking at each other, expressions more open than he’d ever seen on them. They panted heavily, both working their hips forward as they locked eyes. 

Dorian felt distinctly left out. He scowled and clenched tight around Adaar. 

Adaar grunted and dropped his eyes to Dorian just as Dorian turned and swallowed Iron Bull as deep down as he could go and then a bit farther. His eyes stung with tears and his throat ached. It was worth it to glance up at Iron Bull and see him staring down at him like he’d hung the moon. 

That was much better. The sliver of worry in Dorian’s chest was easy to ignore. 

*****  
He was left home from the next mission. Adaar explained that they were going to the Emerald Graves and he needed elves at his side. They needed Solas, and that meant bumping Dorian. 

He understood. It was still a tactically lopsided team but they couldn’t take Sera without starting an international incident and Cole just generally creeped people out. At least they had Varric. 

Skyhold was empty without his usual people. He kept to the library mostly, unsure how to deal with the other members of the Inner Circle without his lovers. He really relied on them too much. 

He got a large stack of translations done for Josephine and a smaller, more difficult stack for Leliana. 

In his excess time, he practiced. It wouldn’t do to be unprepared for when Adaar returned and wanted him back on his team. 

He went to Bull’s usual training yard and set up a series of targets. He covered his targets in crystalline ice until they shattered. 

Dorian would have stayed there all day but nervous Ser Morris, the quartermaster, finally worked up the nerve to chase him off for wasting resources after the thirtieth dummy he destroyed. 

He couldn’t exactly practice against another human being the way that Bull and Adaar did. 

Leliana found him later that evening and slipped him a map. It had directions out into the mountains around Skyhold to a small flat clearing at the top of a cliff. It would be the perfect training ground for working with an ice staff and no one would interrupt him there. 

The next day Dorian packed lunch and trekked out to his new training ground. It was bitterly cold but if he practiced hard he would stay warm enough. 

Dorian grinned and stepped into his first spin, staff whipping out to shoot a blast of ice at a nearby tree. 

He was there three weeks later when Adaar and Iron Bull returned home. He could see them ride down the road underneath the cliff and he nearly reversed a spell straight into his own face he was so distracted. 

He took off running down the path to Skyhold. It was unbecoming to be seen so eager but he couldn’t help himself. They were home. 

He crossed the bridge and burst into the courtyard, looking around for them. 

The refugees gave him weird looks that he ignored. There was no commotion, no welcoming party, nothing that would signal that the Inquisitor was back home. He must had gotten there before them. 

Dorian took off running for the ramparts, barely stopping himself from Fade Stepping. 

He looked over the edge and yes there they were. The party was split into two groups, only just reaching the edge of the bridge and the other lagging for behind. 

The first finally got close enough to see and it was Solas and Varric on their horses. Dorian had to wait another ten minutes before Adaar and Iron Bull were close enough to see properly. 

Their horses seemed to be dragging their feet and neither of his lovers made any more to spur them forward. 

Someone must be injured. It was the only explanation for how slow they were moving. When they were out together they always hurried home so they could collapse in Adaar’s comfy bed and lose themselves in the pleasure of each other. 

He met them halfway across the bridge, running up to their slowly walking horses. 

“Kadan!” they called as he approached. 

“Are you injured?” he asked breathlessly and they looked at him oddly. 

“No, Kadan,” Iron Bull said. “There was barely any combat. Mostly talking. Boring mission.”

And yet they seemed reluctant to return home. Dorian hid his frown. 

They moved faster now that he was with them, entering the courtyard and suffering through the usual mob of people that greeted them. Dorian bullied his way to their sides again and again but it seemed like everyone in Skyhold needed the Inquisitor’s attention and Iron Bull needed to check in with the Chargers about something. 

He found himself standing alone in the courtyard again. 

At least when the sun sets he knows where to find them. He goes to the bar to wait. 

*****

They squeeze onto the bench on either side of him and call for drinks from the bartender. 

Dorian has an understanding with the bartender and he is drinking water from a tankard. There’s no way he can keep up with two Qunari drink for drink and he doesn’t like to make a fool of himself publicly. 

“So how was the famous Emerald Graves?” he asked. He wanted to know everything that he missed. 

Adaar and Iron Bull shared a glance over his head and broke into peals of laughter. Dorian’s ears flushed. 

“Kadan, you would not believe the bears we encountered,” Iron Bull said and that wasn’t what Dorian was expecting. “They were massive, truly the Qunari of bears. You should have seen Solas’s expression when Adaar charged right into combat with one. He looked like someone had shit in his tent.”

Solas always looked like someone had shit in his tent. 

Iron Bull tried to screw his face up into a semblance of Solas’s face and failed spectacularly. Adaar howled with laughter.

“No, no it was like this,” Adaar said and barely managed to wrinkle his nose before he was laughing again. “Sorry, Kadan. I think you had to be there to really get it.”

Dorian almost snapped at him that it was Adaar’s decision who went and who stayed. He had never had an inside joke with anyone and he wanted to share this with them. He wished they would keep trying to explain but they moved on quickly to discussions of the weapons they’d found and the monsters they’d fought. Besides the addition of Solas, it sounded exactly like the trips they took together. It was nothing Dorian hadn’t seen before but he felt a distinct loneliness in his chest that was nothing like what he’d felt over the past few weeks. 

They shifted the discussion to how Solas’s elvish knowledge had been of little use but he’d been entertaining to have around at least. With the ease of long practice, Dorian plastered a smile across his face and forced back his darker emotions. His lovers were home, there was nothing to worry about.


	2. Chapter 2

They stayed a week before leaving for the Emerald Graves again. This time they look Sera, international relations be damned, and were gone for a month. 

Dorian settled into a new routine. He woke up, walked to the training grounds, practiced, returned the Skyhold when the cold sank through his clothes and flesh into his bones, and spent the evening by the fire writing translations until he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. He avoided being alone with his thoughts. 

On the third week Leliana fetched him from his practice grounds and forced him back to her tower midday. There was an urgent message from his father. 

His father was dying, eventually. The message was longer but that was the sum of it. He needed Dorian to swallow his pride and produce an heir for the family line. Clearly, Dorian himself couldn’t fulfill the position of heir, but there was still time left in his father’s life to raise another child that would be suitable. 

Dorian crumbled the letter in his fist. Leliana showed him a torch of mage fire she kept near her desk. Below it, the floor was heavy with ash. Dorian fed his letter into the fire and watched it crumble, the green fire tickling his fingertips. 

He wondered how Adaar and Bull would react when he told them. They’d been so good about helping with his father last time but he knew they considered that part of Dorian’s life to be over. He shouldn’t keep bringing up old grievances. 

He practiced hard the next day and harder still the next. When the magic was flowing through him he couldn’t think about his father or his failings. He couldn’t think about how his lovers liked to stare in each other's eyes and ignore him when they fucked. He didn’t have to think about why they were leaving him behind on their missions, even now that they knew they didn’t have to have Solas with them for the Emerald Graves. He didn’t think about their inside jokes. He didn’t think about the way they dragged their feet to return to him. 

He didn’t have to think about the only hypothesis that explained all their actions. 

He missed their return entirely this time. When he got back to the castle it was almost dark and it was only when he saw Bull’s massive steed in the stables did he realize that they’d returned. He hurried to the bar, unable to help himself. 

They greeted him as usual, smiling and sliding apart so he could squeeze in between them. Judging by the redness on their cheeks they had started without him. They hadn’t waited, hadn’t sought him out upon their return. 

He asked the bartender for his usual and when the water came it was colder than he expected. His fingers already ached from the cold after his practice and he knew he’d start shivering soon if he drank it. He pretended it ale gone sour and requested something stronger. When he sipped from his new tankard he tasted Sun Blonde Vint-1, strong enough to make his eyes water when he took an ale sized gulp. 

Bless the bartender for putting up with Dorian’s shit. He resolved to find a way to leave a hideously large tip sometime soon. 

“We found an even bigger bear this time,” Iron Bull said. 

“The biggest of bears,” Adaar said. “Old Scarred Claw.”

Dorian quickly lost the thread of their conversation and they didn’t seem to notice. They were too busy recounting their adventures to each other with increasingly obvious exaggerations. 

Three months ago, Dorian would have called them out on it and they would have fallen over themselves to prove that yes they absolutely could take on three dragon by themselves and win. His chest ached. 

He thought about telling them of the message from his father. It might wipe the smiles off their faces and he couldn’t stand to do that. Worse yet, they might dismiss his worries. Worst of all, they might comfort him and realize was a burden he was. Clearly he wasn’t worthy of their affection, and rarely their attention. He did what he had always done when he was desperate for love and affection. 

He bit his tongue and made himself as small as possible. If they didn’t notice he was there, maybe they wouldn’t remember to get rid of him.

The Vint-1 slid down his throat easily now and he drank it too fast, keeping up with his companions even though they were drinking ale. 

Logically he knew his lovers weren’t like that. He knew they loved him. 

He felt Iron Bull’s arm brush across his back. Qunari and their public displays of affection. Dorian was too used to hiding his attractions and often found himself uncomfortable at first when their hands started to wander on him. He always relaxed into it though, getting a little drunk and luxuriating in the fact that he could do this now, openly. He braced for Bull’s touch. 

It never came. 

Iron Bull’s hand continued over to Adaar’s hip and, from the way Adaar jolted, Dorian knew Bull had given his ass a squeeze on the way there. 

Usually after a mission they couldn’t wait to get their hands on each other but now it seemed Dorian was excluded from that. 

There must be an explanation other than his worst fear but it seemed like every time they were together there was more evidence that pointed to them no longer wanting him.

Why would they? He was a weak human, and Tevinter at that. They were two gorgeous Qunari, the Inquisitor and his bodyguard. Songs were being written about them in battle. Dorian had even heard a couple about their love. 

The songs never mentioned a disgraced Vint. 

The self hatred rose in his throat until it was choking him. 

He knew his theory couldn’t be right and forced himself to test it, letting himself list sideways into Bull’s chest.

“Woah there, lightweight,” Bull said and he put a hand on Dorian’s shoulder to push him back upright. He barely paused in his bickering with Adaar. 

Abruptly, Dorian couldn’t stand to be near them. 

“I swear those horns of yours are hollow and you store your drink in them,” Dorian accused nonsensically. Bull and Adaar seemed to think this is hilarious and amidst their table slapping laughter Dorian ducked under Bull’s arm and stood up. He wandered back out into the night air. 

When he collects his staff from the side of the building, he can see inside clearly. Adaar and Bull were pressed together more than is decent and they seemed to be whispering to each other. 

He wondered if they’re talking about him. Shamefully, he hoped they were. 

He knew he was mean as a snake, and he couldn’t say anything nice to save his life. He used witty remarks to cover up his real feelings and rarely let his affection show. Still though, they had loved him and wanted him around, once. 

Everything must be a fluke. He could hear his father telling him he was making things up, exaggerating the truth. Every strong emotion Dorian ever expressed had been an overreaction to his father. 

Dorian threw up the bushes at the base of the stairs to the main hall. 

It took him ages to make it up all the stairs. They really needed to install railings. It just wasn’t safe. 

He was in their bedroom- Adaar’s bedroom- when he pulled himself out of his thoughts. He hadn’t meant to go here. He wasn’t sure where he’d meant to go, but it wasn’t here. 

Any moment now Adaar and Iron Bull would stumble up the stairs and fall into each other’s arms and what if they didn’t want Dorian here for that? His heart couldn’t take that. So he turned around and hurried down the stairs as fast as he could with the way his head was spinning. 

He made it almost all the way to the gardens before they burst into the main hall. Dorian ducked behind one of the Qunari statues, thankful for the hideous things, and waited for them to leave. He heard them before he saw them. He knew that laughter anywhere. 

When they come into his view their horns are caught together and they’re laughing too hard to properly free themselves. Finally, by sheer luck, they manage to get untangled at the foot of the throne dais. 

“Hey now,” Bull said, his voice low, and, Maker, Dorian knew that tone. Bull put his hands on Adaar’s waist and guided him backwards up the stairs until he fell into the throne. Iron Bull slowly went down onto his knees before him. 

They didn’t even try to make it up to the room where they might be able to include Dorian. 

Bull reached for Adaar’s belt buckle. 

He glanced down at his hands, unable to keep watching, and found they were shaking. He moved quickly, hurrying to the gardens while Bull was still upright and blocking Adaar’s view. 

He slipped out into the gardens and up the stairs to his room without them noticing. 

Dorian rubbed his chest and found the pain was more than muscle deep. 

*****

He didn’t linger in the library during their stay. He wanted to delay the inevitable heartbreak that was coming and that meant avoiding them as much as possible. Every time they saw him was a time they might remember he existed and remember they were happier without him.

He couldn’t avoid sleeping in Adaar’s room without raising suspicion and forcing them to seek him out so he woke up early and went to bed late. After weeks of traveling, even Bull can’t stay awake very long. They would inevitably leave soon, hopefully before their sleep schedule adjusted. As it was, Dorian was getting barely any sleep. It was starting to wear on his magic. 

He managed another three days of avoidance. Leliana told him they were shipping out again on the first of Frumentum. He just had to make it another day and they would be out on the road again.

He stayed out until he was blue in the face, then snuck back across the bridge and up the endless stairs to Adaar’s room.

He turned the top step and found both his lovers still awake and deeply distracted. He was stuck to his spot like a startled deer. 

Iron Bull was on his back and Adaar was between his legs. Bull was petting Adaar’s hair with such love and Adaar was making obscene noises around his cock. 

“Dorian,” Iron Bull said, eye wide. Adaar froze and turned to look at him. There was something he couldn’t read in their expressions and Dorian couldn’t bear to hear what Bull might say next. 

His father was right to call him a coward. 

“I have to— I forgot—“ he said and turned and fled. 

He stopped by the library for a stack of blankets he knew were under the window seat. He can’t go to his room, he knew they would look for him first if they looked for him there if they looked for him at all. 

He hurried across the bridge, using fadestep to cross it before the guards could spot him and rat him out. 

The practice ground was a mess of destroyed trees, the ice from his previous visit still melting off some of them. 

He laid a blanket down on the hard ground by a fallen tree. He hated sleeping outside so much, missed his companions' heat, missed them loving him, missed everything so much. The tears froze on his face as he cried. 

*****  
Leliana did not betray his whereabouts and for that he’s grateful. No one came to find him during the night. Dorian didn’t sleep. He was too cold.

He watched Adaar, Bull, Solas and Sera depart from his perch above the road. They were late, if his estimate of time based off the position of the sun was correct. The sun was already descending from its peak. 

When they had safely disappeared down the road, he fade stepped back inside the castle. 

The warmth of his room was painful on his skin. He had to check himself over for frostbite and found several toes were unnaturally colored and waxy looking. They were stiff when he tried to flex them. 

“Shit,” Dorian sighed. At least the toes weren’t blackened. 

He warmed up slowly, avoiding lighting a fire even as the sunset and the room must have chilled. He couldn’t really feel the temperature change. It wasn’t a good sign. 

He slept a little, and couldn’t tell if that was good or bad. When he woke up, his toes were blistered. 

“Fuck,” Dorian said. He would have to see healers. He had been hoping that no one would notice his absence, but now he would have to answer some very pointed questions. 

He couldn’t get his stiff toes back in his shoes. He was too worried about injuring them further, though he had no sensation in them. 

Barefoot in the dark, he crept down into the garden. 

For once, luck was on his side. 

“What happened to your feet?” Morrigan demanded. The tone she used must be something inherent to mothers because he felt instantly eight again. “Get over here.”

He hadn’t talked to the other mage much before but she knew healing magic that Dorian had never learned. She didn’t seem to actually care how he’d been injured, just determined to fix him. 

She gave him a scrap of leather to hide down on while she healed his toes. They burned as she forced life back into them and Dorian was left shaking long after the spell was over. 

He returned to his rooms without having to explain to anyone why he’d been injured. He built a fire in his fireplace and pulled his bed closer to it. It wasn’t safe but Dorian was past making safe decisions. He slept wrapped in blankets and soaking in the heat of the flames. 

*****

Their return caught him by surprise while he was taking breakfast in the great hall. One moment he was alone and the next the bench was sagging under the weight of two Qunari. 

He put his toast down. He had piled his plate high with food he was unlikely to touch, trying to obey Morrigan’s orders to eat more. 

“There’s been a dragon sighting,” Adaar said and he was looking at Dorian with such a fire in his eyes that he forgot all about the last few months. “In the Hissing Wastes.”

“When do you leave?” Dorian asked. Only a dragon was worth a quick turn around between missions. He was surprised they’d come back to Skyhold at all. It wasn’t on the way between the Emerald Graves and the Hissing Wastes.”

“We’re leaving as soon as we can. How soon can you be ready?”

Dorian felt lightheaded. 

“Me?”

“I wouldn’t trust anyone at my side more. Accept for Bull of course.”

Of course. 

“I’m ready now,” he said. Adaar grinned and ducked into kiss him on the cheek. 

“You’re the best, we’ll meet you out front as soon as we round up Varric.”

Adaar stood up, already looking around for the dwarf and Dorian looked over to find Bull quietly demolishing Dorian’s breakfast. 

“This is good,” Bull said around a full mouth and Dorian still loved him despite his shit manners. “I’m taking this.”

Bull stood up with the full plate and followed Dorian down the great hall to Varric. 

Dorian had barely managed a bite of toast and he knew his body needed the fuel after his healing but he found his stomach was tied in a knot. 

He planted his hands on the table and stood up. Time to get packed. 

*****

They were hard on the horses on the ride to the Hissing Wastes. They took three mounts each, switching between them to avoid tiring them out too much. 

They rode hard, slept quickly, and rode again. Dorian’s body was unused to travel and his toes would act up when the nights got cold. He slept between Bull and Adaar in their specially made tent and was thankful each night that everyone was too tired to talk, much less start anything. 

The Hissing Wastes were as horrible as he remembers. He had sand everywhere but he set his jaw and refused to mention it. Adaar and Bull kept glancing at him like they’re expecting him to complain but he kept silent. 

The dragon was exactly where the reports had claimed.

Bull charged right in, Adaar hot on his heels and Dorian was momentarily distracted by how well they moved together. Then the Sandy Howler spat fire right at Dorian and he focused on the fight. 

It was fight or die and Dorian was very glad he had his staff against this fire type monster. 

The battle was worse than Dorian had feared. He’d spent months training but not against a living opponent. His attacks were strong when they hit but he missed frequently, too used to aiming at trees. 

Iron Bull and Adaar danced between its massive legs while Varric and Dorian tried desperately to maintain distance. The dragon liked to jump around, landing far closer to Dorian that he would like. Bull and Adaar didn’t seem to mind, just chased it down relentlessly while Dorian scrambled out of the way. He had to focus his attacks on her wings to avoid hitting his companions and for the most part he managed to keep them immobilized. 

Then the dragon lifted a leg to stomp on Adaar, who was mid-swing and couldn’t dodge out of the way. 

Dorian aimed straight for the dragon’s knee and his aim was spot on. Ice covered the joint and Adaar flung himself out of the way just in time for the ice to break and the leg to stomp down on his previous location. 

Unfortunately this left the dragon’s wings clear of ice. 

She lifted onto her back legs and started to flap her wings, sucking the air around them in closer to her. Iron Bull and Adaar were already under her feet, slashing away, but Varric and Dorian had to turn and run in the opposite direction to avoid getting pulled in. 

Dorian dug his feet into the sand and his newly healed toes collided with a buried rock. He couldn’t help but recoil from the paid and the wind caught him, dragging him into the dragon’s strike range. 

Varric was too busy with his own crisis to help him and Adaar and Iron Bull had their backs turned. 

Dorian didn’t stand a chance. 

The dragon’s tail lashed out, catching him across his chest and wrapping around his shoulder to cut into his back. It hurled him across the battlefield. 

Sand was unforgiving to land on. Dorian crashed into it and through it, clean through the top of a sand dune and down the far side. He climbed to his feet and sent a vicious blow at what bits of her he could still see. He forced himself to stand up and hauled himself over the sand dune. 

He crested it in time to see Bull cut into her leg and carve out a chunk of dragon flesh. The dragon screamed, her voice reverberating in Dorian’s bones. There’s blood all over Bull and Adaar was leaping forward while the dragon was distracted. He landed on her knee and jumped up onto her neck from there. The dragon took another huge breath to breathe fire and Adaar stabbed his glowing blade down through her head. 

Iron Bull turned and ran as her body collapsed, the impact sending sand flying. Dorian couldn’t tear his eyes away as the sand cleared to reveal Adaar standing over a dragon skull. 

Dorian dropped to his knees. 

Iron bull rushed to Adaar’s side and distantly Dorian could hear him yelling about their victory. Dorian can’t pull his eyes from them.

“Hey, kid, you okay?” Varric asked, jogging over and Dorian brushed him off. Of course, he was okay, they were okay. 

They found a proper camp to stay at that night. High on victory, everyone was willing to ride a little farther to have a place to sleep that was out of the sand. 

Dorian clenched his teeth and didn’t mention the way his vision greyed out every time his horse took a hard step. There was something wrap with his ribs and he could feel blood seeping into the back of his shirt. 

Everyone else was fine though. He was the only one weak enough or stupid enough to get injured and he refused to let anyone know it. 

They met a group of Fereldan Inquisition soldiers at the camp. A mabari had met them half a mile down the road, barking wildly and let them back to the camp. 

The soldiers built a massive bonfire and cooked their saved rations, combined with everything the Inquisitor’s party had brought. It made for a feast. Bull started working on his version of events, tweaking the story for maximum reaction from his audience. Adaar was clearly exhausted but he rested on Bull’s side and Bull’s arm wrapped tight around him. Dorian sat across from them at the fire, eating as little as he could get away with. 

The pain in his ribs was making him nauseous. The mabari wandered over him and rested its big head on his thigh. Dorian pet it carefully and it let out a large sigh. 

When he couldn’t stand the pain in his ribs anymore, he excused himself from the fire. 

“Where are you going?” a soldier asked. “The story is getting better!”

“I fought a dragon today, I think I’m entitled to some rest,” Dorian said dryly. The solider doesn’t press him. Bull’s eye watched him as he retreated to their tent. 

He didn’t sleep, just laid down on Iron Bull’s side of the tent so the others can get in easier. The mabari followed him. Dorian watched while it turned in a circle and settled down with it’s head against his side. It hurt but he couldn’t find it in himself to push the dog away. It was the first contact with another living thing that he’d had in ages. 

Dorian dug around in his pack for a health potion and downed it quickly, used to the terrible taste. The pain in his core dimmed a little, enough that he knew he could sleep. He would need to see Morrigan again when he got home.m 

It was barely fifteen minutes before Adaar and Bull slid quietly into the tent. Dorian kept his eyes shut and pretended to be asleep. Bull could always see through him when he tried, but he doubts Bull could tell while he had a lapful of battle horny Inquisitor. 

“Don’t disturb Dorian,” Adaar panted quietly. Bull rumbled in agreement and they kept their voice down as their sounds grew more and more obscene. 

Long after they’d finished and gone to sleep, Dorian lay there with his eyes open in the dark. He wasn’t stupid enough to ignore this much evidence. His father didn’t raise a fool. 

He planned his next moves carefully and tried to breathe evenly through the pain in his chest.


	3. Chapter 3

The ride back to Skyhold was not much slower than their departure. There was a celebration to be held and treasure to examine. There is so much going on that they barely have time for pleasantries, much less discussions about their relationship. 

He slipped a tough piece of jerking into his mouth to bite down on as the ride home jostled his ribs. 

The crowd at Skyhold met them with a roar and Adaar was pulled off his horse so the soldiers could attempt to hoist him into the air. Dorian slipped off his with more grace and quietly signaled the stable boy to keep transfer his gear to a fresh mount. He kept his travel bag slung across his back. Bull laughed at the soldier’s failure to lift a fully grown Qunari then stepped in to assist. Dorian followed the crowd that swept as Bull carried Adaar into the great hall. 

In the chaos of celebration, it was easy to slip away. 

Morrigan wasn’t in the garden. Dorian had hoped to get professionally healed before setting out again but he could manage it the old fashioned way. 

He found a servant in the garden instead and requested a bath to be sent up to his room. He was fairly certain he had sand in his wounds and a bath would draw the worst of it out. 

He leaned his staff next to the door and surveyed his room. 

There was barely any sign it was lived in. He’d spent all his time in Adaar’s room, and he had a couple of possessions he would miss but he didn’t dare risk a trip through the main hall right now. He picked up a couple books and slid them into the travel satchel. There was nothing else personal to pack. 

The road to Tevinter was long and arduous. He would clean his wounds the best he could, pack what few prized possessions he had, steal rations from the party, and slip out once everyone was too drunk to notice. It wasn’t that he didn’t think people would care that he was leaving, but he didn’t want to be a burden on anyone. They would insist that he stay, that he was useful, maybe even needed. Adaar and Bull would come up with some words that didn’t match their actions and he would feel like a monster for leaving. Best to do it soon, before he could get cold feet. 

His father might not want him, but he needed him to produce another heir. Dorian was only human. He needed to be needed. 

The bathwater arrived quickly, and Dorian used a little magic to transfer the fire’s heat into the cold water. He left his travel bag on the bed and started to peel himself out of his armor. 

The bruising he revealed was hideous. Dorian wrinkled his nose in distaste. His nice olive skin was purple and green from his hip to his shoulder. In areas, he could almost see the outlines of individual scales from the dragon’s tail. He used the room’s small mirror to examine the rest of himself and hissed at the slash on his lower back. 

It was scabbed over but it would leave a scar. Another lasting mark of his time in the Inquisition. He has a massive rash across his back from sliding along the sand and he could see it was filthy. 

Breathing hurt in general but it hurt worse to lower himself into the bath. His abused skin stung and his muscles protested. He couldn’t lean back against the edge, instead leaning forward to submerge his back as best he could. 

He stayed there until his skin softened, washing his hair while he waited. He took a pumice stone from the edge of the bath and set about taking off several layers of dirt and dead skin on his limbs and chest. He used a soft shirt leftover from a time Adaar slept in his room to dab at his back and remove the worst of the sand. 

When he stepped from the bath he could feel the sand that had settled to the bottom of the tub against his toes. He patted himself dry carefully and wrapped himself in a silken robe while he dealt with his hair. 

The towel was wrapped around his head when he heard the door slam open. 

Dorian took a shaky breath and lowered the towel. 

Adaar stormed into the room, Iron Bull right behind him. 

“Why are you here?” Adaar demanded and Dorian had been asking himself that same question a lot lately. He’s hurt for a second before he realized Adaar was talking about his rooms. 

“I needed a bath,” Dorian said simply. He returned to toweling his hair dry but kept an eye on them both. 

Iron Bull had his spy face on, looking around the room carefully while he let Adaar handle the talking. 

“You could take a bath in our rooms,” Adaar said. “You’re avoiding us and I don’t understand why. We gave you space because you pulled away but this is too much.”

“You gave me space?” Dorian snapped. Fury rose hot in his chest. “That’s rich. You can lie to yourself all you want but don’t lie to me.”

“Why are you pulling away?” Adaar demanded. He took another step forward to tower over Dorian, using every interrogation technique Bull had taught him. 

“Why are you asking stupid questions?” Dorian spit back. He wasn’t intimidated by Adaar’s status as the Inquisitor or his size. Dorian’s hands tingled with magic. 

“I don’t understand what is going on with you. You’ve gotten so cold. We manage to get you to come with us on a mission and as soon as we’re home you disappear so you can—“ Adaar stopped and finally looked around the room. “Pack?”

The self-righteousness drains from his voice. 

“You’re leaving?” Adaar asked and he sounded like a lost child. Dorian has to look away. 

“I might not be the smartest member of the Inquisition but I’m not stupid enough to ignore the facts put in front of me,” Dorian said, quietly but firmly. Adaar stared at him. “I’ve run out of use here. Leliana has recruited another Vint who can translate for you. You clearly don’t need me in the field and when you come home, well, you and Bull don’t need me then either.”

“I need you,” Adaar said and Dorian was uncomfortable with the amount of raw emotion in his voice. “Dorian, how could you think that I don’t need you?”

“You have the Iron Bull. You’ll be fine.” Dorian said coldly. 

Bull made a noise like he’d been punched. Adaar’s eyes are wide and Maker they’re starting to shine like he might cry. 

Dorian doesn’t understand why they’re so upset. This was the outcome they wanted. They may have been too stupid to realize it or too scared to tell Dorian to fuck off but their actions spoke volumes. 

“Dorian, what happened to you?” Adaar asked in a hushed tone. 

“Nothing. Exactly nothing happened. I can take a hint, I can see the way you two look at each other and it’s not the way either of you looks at me. It’s been fun but I won’t get between the two of you.”

He can’t stand to look at Adaar so he looks past him at Iron Bull. Bull is older, he must understand even if Adaar cannot. 

The fury on Bull’s face is nothing like anything Dorian has seen before and for a moment he’s scared. There was so much pent up anger in Bull’s muscles, veins popping out across his arms as he stared at Dorian. Then he ripped his gaze away and grabbed the nearest thing to him, Dorian’s staff, and smashed it against the wall. 

Heat ran from Dorian’s toes to the top of his head and his knees went weak. 

Adaar grabbed him before Dorian could hit the floor and Dorian could distantly hear him shouting but he was lost in the waves of warmth washing over him. His tense muscles relax for the first time in months. The aching fury in his gut eases and the chill that had settled in his mind starts to burn away. 

“Fucking magic,” Bull cursed. “What the hell did that staff do to him?”

“I don’t know, I just found it in Skyhold one day!” Adaar said. Dorian’s ear was pressed against his chest and he could hear the frantic beat of Adaar’s heart. “We need to take it to Dagna, now.”

“I’ll do it, you get him somewhere safer.”

Dorian felt himself get lifted up into familiar arms and warm lips press against his forehead. 

There’s a rush of magic and the world blurred around them. Fade step, he thought. There was a moment of brightness and noise and then they were past the great hall and Adaar was taking the steps two at a time. 

He was set down gently in a familiar bed and left alone. 

Dorian felt loopy with relief, high on relaxation. He rolled over, the pressure on his back making him blackout for a moment, and saw the two gaudy Qunari statues at the base of the bed. He started to laugh and couldn’t stop even though it hurt so much. He remembered how Adaar had seen them and instantly demanded they purchase it and laughed harder at the memory. 

He’d always felt uncomfortable as a Tevinter in this bed but it was so comfy and big enough for three and Dorian never wanted to leave. 

He wasn’t sure why he’d meant to leave earlier. Everything seems so distant and inconsequential now. 

Dorian rolled over again and shoved his face into one of the pillows, breathing in deeply. The scent of Bull and Adaar was faint but he found himself moaning regardless, his cock getting thick under his thin robe. 

Oh. He couldn’t recall the last time he’d been hard. Dorian could cry. He felt like his old self again, like the last few months had been nothing but a dream.

Footsteps came up the stairs and Dorian had enough dignity not to be caught huffing a pillow. He pushes himself up to sitting. 

Adaar rounded the top steps and he had the shattered remains of Dorian’s staff in his hands. Iron Bull was hot on his heels but the anger had vanished in his face. Instead, he looked almost ashamed. So does Adaar. 

Dorian hated to see that expression on his lovers’ faces. 

“What’s happened?” Dorian asks. 

There was a lightness in his chest he hasn’t felt in months and it was distracting. He knew he should be worried but he couldn’t find the emotion in himself. 

“Dagna recognized the staff. She says it’s called the Heart of Despair. Dorian, touching this staff brings up the wielder’s worst memories.”

“That’s ridiculous,” Dorian said. The magic involved in making such a strong staff involved too much effort for someone to spoil it with such a side effect. 

“Dorian, it’s been fucking with your mind since I gave it to you. I’m so sorry.”

Dorian remembered holding the staff for the first time, remembered recalling his father’s disdain. His hands curled into fists.

“Who would make such a thing?” Dorian asked. 

“I have no clue, but you’ve had it for months. I think it’s been dragging up memories of your childhood and I gave it to you,” Adaar said. He looked distraught. “Dorian, I had no idea, I swear, I’m so sorry.”

It didn’t even cross Dorian’s mind to be angry at him. 

“You couldn’t have known,” Dorian said. 

“I should have taken it Dagna instead of just forcing it on you.”

“Amatus, I was so pleased to be gifted it,” Dorian said and Adaar’s expression crumpled even more. 

“I hurt you.”

“I was fine,” Dorian soothed. 

“You were not fine!” Adaar said. “You were going to leave.”

Dorian took in a deep breath. He felt so much better now but clearly, Adaar felt worse and Bull was quiet in the way he only was when shit was going down too fast. 

“If it does what Dagna says,” Dorian said. “Then that would explain how often I’ve been thinking of my father. He reached out to me a few weeks ago as well.”

“What the fuck did he want?” Adaar asked angrily. Dorian smiled at his lover’s reaction. It felt so damn good to have Adaar on his side. 

“He wanted me to conceive a child that he could raise as his true heir.”

“I hate him,” Adaar spat. “He doesn’t deserve any bit of you. You’re ours.”

“All yours,” Dorian said. Tears prick at his eyes. 

“Kadan,” Bull rumbled. He came over to sit on the edge of the bed next to Dorian. 

“You’ve been pulling back from us since you got the staff,” Bull said, cupping Dorian’s cheek. “Do you think, possibly, that’s why you wanted to leave?”

“Katan,” Iron Bull said, sliding onto the bed next to him and cupping his cheek. Dorian felt impossibly small between the two of them. “That’s how long you’ve been pulling back from us. I won’t say your emotions were fully caused by the staff, but do you think they were influenced a little?”

“I don’t—“

“Will you reconsider leaving?” Adaar interrupted. 

Iron Bull put his other hand on Adaar’s shoulder. 

“There may be more reasons that he wants to leave,” Bull cautioned Adaar. He turned back to Dorian. “Tell us where we went wrong.”

“You did nothing wrong,” Dorian protested. 

“Give us a small example. You’re too strong to have let the staff rule your thoughts entirely. There was something that started your doubt in our love of you.”

“When we were having sex,” Dorian said. “I looked up and you were staring at each other like there was no one else in the world. I felt invisible. That was the start of it.”

Bull’s hand slid down to Dorian’s neck and his thumb pressed over Dorian’s pulse. 

“We never forget about you, Dorian, least of all in bed,” Adaar said. “Let us prove it to you.”

His hand landed on Dorian’s knee and slid upwards. 

“That’s not necessary,” Dorian said, recalling his injuries. If Adaar slid the robe any higher he would see the start of the bruising. 

“Do you not want us anymore? Answer truthfully,” Bull said. 

“I always want you,” Dorian admitted. “But I’m a little sore from the dragon fight.”

“I’ve never heard you say that,” Adaar laughed. 

“Adaar,” Bull said, his voice like ice. Adaar froze. Bull’s thumb slid from Dorian’s pulse down to a sore patch of skin peeking out from his robe. 

“Are you sore or are you injured, Kadan?” Iron Bull asked. 

“A little bit of both,” Dorian admitted. Adaar’s hands flew the tie of his robe and Dorian didn’t stop him from peeling it back. 

“Maker, Kadan, you didn’t mention this on the road?” Adaar asked. He gently pulled the robe off of Dorian’s shoulders, revealing his back too. Bull hissed in sympathy. “When did this happen?”

“I got caught by the dragon’s tail and took a little flying lesson,” Dorian said, trying to keep his voice light. 

“I didn’t see that,” Adaar said and looked up at him and Bull in horror. “I missed that entirely.”

“I know,” Dorian said. 

“What else did we miss?” Bull asked. 

“Does it matter?” He just wanted to put this all behind him. 

“Every bit of it matters, if it hurt you,” Bull said. 

Dorian leaned into his touch and Bull pulled him up for a kiss. 

*****

Adaar insisted on bringing up healers, who gave Dorian a series of increasingly gross potions to drink. By the end of it though, Dorian’s ribs didn’t hurt and the worst of his bruising was turning a gentler, half healed green. 

Bull brought over a washbowl full of lukewarm water and a soft towel to help coax the remainder of the sand out of Dorian’s wounds. Even the gash on his back was healing up nicely, though the healers warned him it would scar. 

By the time Dorian was allowed to wrap up in a different, clean robe that was three sizes too large the horizon was beginning to brighten with dawn. 

Dorian curled up with a lover on either side of him and they talked him through his insecurities, explaining what they could explain away and apologizing for what they could not. 

Dorian fully blamed the staff for his worries but they were determined to prove that they had never strayed from him. The fervor with which they explained their behavior went far to reassure Dorian of his choice to stay. 

His father would never approve of his situation, but Dorian no longer needed his father’s approval. He just needed his two lovers to love him back, and they did that more than he could comprehend. 

Bull ran a possessive hand up Dorian’s chest, toying with a pert nipple through the soft silk of Dorian’s robe. He thumbed lightly at the nipple, then pinched hard. Dorian swore and his hips lifted off the bed. Adaar grabbed his hip and forced him back to the bed, holding him down as he twitched under Bull’s attention. 

“What else did we do, Kadan?” Bull asked. Dorian’s breath was coming faster, heat rising though his core. 

“You were slow to come back to me, when you were gone,” Dorian panted. Adaar grumbled and yanked at the neck of Dorian’s robe to expose his other nipple, which he sucked into his mouth. Dorian blinked stars from his eyes. 

“We never like that swarm of people who crowd us after a long mission on our own. It’s overwhelming,” Bull explained. Neither of the Qunari was as used to or eager for the attention of crowds as Dorian was. “Without you there to distract the mob and defend us a little, it's hard to ride straight into it.”

Dorian huffed but felt pleased that his lovers could rely on him, even in ways he had not noticed. 

Bull pulled hard at Dorian’s nipple while Adaar sucked and shivers of pleasure ran through Dorian’s core. 

“Anything else?” Bull asked. He released his grip all at once and Dorian yelped as blood rushed back into his abused nipple. Dorian’s cock, which had softened during his treatment, was beginning to harden again. He couldn’t help himself around them.

He felt tiny between them, delicate in a way he never felt elsewhere. They leaned over him and made him feel surrounded by their love. They even smelled good, overwhelming his every sense with their presence. There was no way his cock wouldn’t take interest. 

“There we go,” Adaar purred. He had pulled off of Dorian’s nipple and was looking down at where Dorian’s cock was tenting his robe. “Maker, I’ve missed this.”

He let go of Dorian’s hip and brushed the palm of his hand across the head of Dorian’s cock. Dorian’s hips bucked up into the sensation and Bull was the one to put his forearm across Dorian’s hips this time. 

“Let us take care of you,” Bull said. “You don’t need to move a muscle.”

“I want to,” Dorian objected. He wanted to touch them, to reassure himself that they wanted his touch. 

“You need to rest,” Adaar said in his commanding tone. “Hold still.”

Dorian opened his mouth to object but Adaar flipped his robe open across his leg and swallowed Dorian down to the hilt. 

Dorian yelled, fighting against Bull’s hold to get deeper into that wet heat. It had been so long, he wasn’t going to last. 

“Wait,” he begged. “I’m going to come, wait!”

He wanted to stay between them forever, never wanted this to end. 

“We discovered a new property about heal potions last time we were in the Emerald Graves,” Bull said. He watched Adaar’s head start to bob. Dorian clung to Bull’s arm, nails digging in deep to Bull’s grey skin. “We were excited to tell you all about it, but I think we’ll show you instead.”

Dorian wasn’t sure what the hell Bull was talking about, he could barely hear what Bull was saying over the ringing in his ears and the all-consuming sensation of Adaar’s lips rising and falling on his cock. 

“I want to last,” Dorian gasped. “Please, I want this to last.”

Bull leaned down to steal Dorian’s lips in a searing kiss. 

“It’s going to last as long as we want, Kadan,” Bull promised. “Coming won’t stop this. Let yourself go.”

Dorian tried to relax, tried to let himself enjoy this passively, but he couldn’t keep still. The tight suction of Adaar’s mouth ripped his orgasm out of him while he was fighting against it. It crashed over him like a tsunami and he was helpless to resist it. 

When he could see again, Adaar lifted his head and made a show of swallowing. 

“Fuck,” Dorian said weakly, his cock throbbing. 

“You taste so good, Kadan,” Adaar purred. He leaned over the side of the bed and returned with a travel bag that Dorian recognized. It was one of Adaar’s bags, built in imitation of Varric and Sera’s potion bags. Inside were a series of leather pockets that would keep potions from breaking against each other during hard travel. Adaar flipped it open and pulled out a small vial of regeneration potion. It was too small to be of use during battle but Adaar selected three of these tiny vials and laid them on the bed by Dorian’s hip. He put the bag back on the floor and broke the seal on one of the vials, handing it to Dorian. 

“Drink,” Adaar ordered and Dorian obeyed. It tasted like Prophet’s Laurel. Dorian made a face. 

“It’s a new type of regenerative potion that we were testing. In battle, it heals people faster. Outside of battle, it works to restore the body to its ideal functioning condition.”

“What were you doing trying it outside of a fight?”

“We ran out of healing potions,” Adaar shrugged. Dorian had experienced missions like that before and he cringed. “So when Bull and I retired to our tent for the evening, we each took a sip of the potion so we would wake up fully healed.”

“Instead,” Bull took over. “It had an interesting side effect.”

Dorian flinched away from Adaar’s hand as it came up to cup Dorian’s cock. He was expecting pain, or at least discomfort, from being touched so soon after coming but instead heat spread through him. It felt good to be touched almost like he hadn’t come at all. 

“We wanted you to be there, Kadan,” Adaar said. “We talked about what we would do to you if you were there, about how we would take you. It would have to be gently, or as gentle as two Qunari without refractory periods could be.”

Dorian whined high in his throat and tried to pass Adaar one of the vials. Adaar laughed and returned the vial to Dorian’s side. 

“These are all for you, darling Kadan,” Adaar said. “All three of them.”

“Maker,” Dorian hissed as Bull flicked his abused nipple. “I can’t do this three times.”

It felt like he could barely survive one round with them.

“I have confidence in you,” Bull said. “And I won’t accept failure.”

Dorian shuddered and went limp between them. Adaar’s eyes darkened with pleasure. 

“Just like that, Kadan,” Bull said. “Just relax and let us show you how much we love you.”

It turned out that they loved him a lot. Bull took Dorian’s entire cock in his hand and massaged him back to hardness while Adaar licked between Bull’s fingers and sucked Dorian’s balls into his mouth. Sounds died in Dorian’s throat as he lost himself in the pleasure of their love. He didn’t put on a show, the way he usually did when they fucked, he just laid there and let the pleasure wash over him. 

He came gently, the second time, the pleasure rising and cresting over him. He was shaky and weak as a kitten afterward, curling into Bull’s chest for comfort. Adaar moved up to lie against his back and they passed him back and forth between them, trading kisses and small touches until Bull could convince Dorian to drink a second vial. 

Dorian was still breathing heavily when they hoisted one of his legs over each of their hips, leaving him spread open and exposed for their wandering touches. 

It was Adaar who slicked up his finger and entered Dorian first. He was tight after so long without anything in his ass and Adaar swore as he worked his way inside. Dorian tried to force himself to relax but a Qunari’s finger was not a small thing. He moved to press his own fingers inside of him, to open himself up for Adaar’s touch, but Bull caught his hands and pinned them above his head. 

“Take what you’re given,” Bull ordered and Dorian’s head thrashed back and forth as he took Adaar’s full finger. Adaar brushed against his prostate but never applied real pressure, too kind with Dorian’s oversensitized body. 

Bull lowered a hand to Dorian’s cock, running two fingers up and down his shaft until Dorian was hard again. His touch almost hurt, each brush against his cock felt like Bull was stroking a raw nerve. 

“Deep breath,” Bull said and that was all the warning Dorian got before Bull was forcing his finger in alongside Adaar’s. 

Dorian gasped for breath, legs starting to shake. 

The stretch was relentless but he knew he was barely open enough for Adaar’s cock. They needed to stretch him further. 

“More,” Dorian said and Bull huffed out a laugh. 

“Not quite yet,” Bull said and twisted his finger hard against Dorian’s prostate. Dorian yelled, hips fighting against their hold. Bull was mean about it, rocking hard against that spot deep inside of Dorian, working it over in a way that Adaar had avoided. 

Adaar leaned in and kissed Dorian’s open mouth. His gentle inquisitor was hard against Dorian’s hip but neither of his lovers moved to take care of their own pleasure. 

Adaar and Bull’s fingers twisted and tugged in opposite directions, working him open with confidence. 

Dorian got a hand around one of each of their horns and held on for dear life. 

His cock was bobbing against his stomach, twitching with each ruthless press against his prostate and leaking everywhere. Even after coming twice, he was still leaking precome and making a mess. 

“One day,” Bull said. “I’m going to milk you dry.”

Dorian squeezed his eyes shut as his pelvic floor seized. 

“Good to know you approve,” Bull laughed and pulled his finger free. “Adaar, how should we take him?”

Adaar hummed and examined them both with a tactician’s eye. 

Dorian tried to catch his breath and slow his hammering heart. 

Adaar flashed a series of Qunari hand signals and Dorian cursed himself for never learning those. Bull laughed, his voice deep with approval. 

Adaar moved to sit against the headboard and pulled Dorian between his legs. Dorian wrapped his arms around Adaar’s waist and craned his head up for a kiss. 

Kissing Adaar was like coming home. His lover was gentle but firm, commanding and compassionate. 

Dorian leaned in and pressed his cock against Adaar’s abs, rutting against him. 

Bull allowed it for a minute, then pulled Dorian’s hips away from Adaar. Dorian pulled away from Adaar to complain and then a familiar heat pressed against his ass. 

“Oh, Maker,” Dorian groaned and Adaar chuckled against his lips. 

Bull put one hand on Dorian’s hip and the other on the back of his neck. The pressure against Dorian’s entrance built and built until finally the head of Bull’s cock popped inside of Dorian. 

“Fuck,” Dorian cried. Adaar ran soothing hands up Dorian’s shaking arms. Bull wasn’t as gentle, fucking into Dorian with sharp thrusts. 

They rarely fuck in this arrangement. Dorian was the smallest among them, and Iron Bull’s cock was the biggest. It was always an overwhelming experience. Bull’s cock was too big to ignore, too big to think about anything but the way he was split wide around him. 

Dorian panted against Adaar’s mouth. 

“That’s it, little mage,” Bull crooned. “Open for me.”

“Can you feel how much we love you?” Adaar asked. His hard cock was leaving trails of precome across Dorian’s stomach. 

“Yes,” Dorian moaned. How could he possibly have doubted their love of him?

Bull’s arm wrapped around Dorian’s shoulders and pulled him up off of Adaar. Dorian’s cock throbbed with each thrust of Bull’s cock inside of him.

Adaar slid down the bed and Bull picked Dorian up a little so that Adaar would fit under the two of them. Dorian frowned a little, then yelped as Adaar swallowed Dorian’s cock again. 

His cock looked tiny against Qunari proportions but Adaar sucked on it like Dorian was a delicacy. Bull’s cock was stretching Dorian so wide that the pressure on his prostate was constant. Adaar hummed around him and Dorian could feel the vibrations up his cock and to his prostate. 

He came for a third time without a sound, mouth open and gasping for air. Adaar poured the last vial into his open mouth. 

“I can’t do it again,” Dorian said but already the potion was working on his body, making him hard. 

Bull fucked into him three more times and came deep within him, hips jerking against Dorian’s ass. Qunari come was hotter than a human's, and Dorian could feel it within him. 

Adaar gripped Dorian’s hips as Bull pulled out and barely any come had leaked from Dorian before Adaar was pressing inside of him. 

It was a looser fit after Iron Bull, but Adaar seemed lost in the pleasure regardless, mouthing at Dorian’s neck as he fucked through Bull’s come. 

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Dorian gasped. Bull wrapped an arm around him and gripped his cock again, giving Dorian something to thrust into as Adaar snapped his hips up. 

Dorian’s final orgasm was pulled from him by the relentless attention of his lovers. Dorian didn’t have any energy left to do anything but let it wash over him. Adaar grunted and stilled, grinding into Dorian before relaxing back against the bed. Dorian could feel their combined come leaking out of him as he struggled to climb off Adaar’s cock. Bull gave him an assist, lifting him fully into the air and setting him down in against Adaar’s side. 

Bull stretched out on Dorian’s other side, keeping him wrapped up in the two of them. 

“We love you, Dorian,” Adaar said and Dorian believed him fully. “Our Kadan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this back in September when I was thinking about doing kinktober. Like half my attempts at writing PWP, it ballooned into a 11k story with just so much angst. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
